


Pitt Cola on the Porch

by Starpossom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dipper Pines and Grunkle Stan Bonding, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpossom/pseuds/Starpossom
Summary: A sappy fic that takes place before Ford and all the portal shenanigans and it looks like Stan isn't doing too well. It's only moments before he breaks- but he's not alone. He doesn't have to be. Not anymore.
Kudos: 21





	Pitt Cola on the Porch

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: this fanfic contains some self deprecating stuff, mild swearing, and a whole lot of feels.

A large pent up sigh leaves the man's chest. It's short but full of regret and bitter remorse. Tired sad eyes stare endlessly at the dirt as the rain bounces heavily off the roof and spills out the gutters; He's troubled. His mind clouded with so many thoughts of worry about someone. Someone he used to be close with. Family. A brother. _His_ brother.

He'd have to tell them soon- soon, but not yet. His eyelids and stiff shoulders sagged to the ground like lead. What if they didn't get to meet him? What if he... what if he was actually dead and this was all for nothing? Hot tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, but then again when did they not? The dam would eventually break and it was weak already. 

But no. Men don't cry. Men _never_ cry. Whoever cried was weak; weak and looked down upon, that's what he was taught, anyways. _What would he think of me now?_ He dropped out of highschool, ruined Ford's entire future, lost him in a _portal_ of all things to god knows where and not only that but his job is to lie and scam people. And all he had to do was shove him in. It was all his fault. _He was right._ That's all he did- lie and cheat. _What a fucking failure I turned out to be._

He hadn't noticed how tense he had become until he heard a small creeaaak from door to the gift shop. "Hey, Grunkle Stan? Would you want the last Pitt Cola? I was gonna take it but Mabel insisted... Grunkle Stan?" Dipper paused to look at his uncle hunched on the porch looking... deflated. "Are you...?" He didn't seem alright. Dipper reached his hand for his shoulder but instead pulled it back, not wanting to intrude. A sniffle interrupted his own thoughts, only to see his uncle wipe his face and adjust his glasses. 

"Man, sure is pouring out here, isn't it? Heheh." The old man cracked a smile. His Grunkle's eyes seemed too hurt to have that be genuine. He's dodging the (well, almost) question. 

"It's... It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Dipper said, taking a seat next to Stan but keeping his distance. He didn't want to worsen the situation by making it uncomfortable. 

That shook Stan for a moment. He should've known that kid was too smart for that. It Shouldn't be too long before he finds about the basement, anyways. It shouldn't be long before the portal is all ready to run, yet. _Yeah... Soon._

His Grunkle was staring off again. What was he thinking about? He's never seen him this upset or sad before, ever. Mabel wasn't here but he always remembered something she said that always cheered him up, maybe they could help Stan, too. "I'm always here if you need me. Well maybe not if I'm, like, lost in the woods without cell service or whatever or- t-the point is, I'm here if you need to talk. Or not, whatever makes you feel most comfortable." _Welp, that was a wreck._ Dipper thought. Mabel could've for sure done better but hopefully this will suffice. To his relief his uncle let out a small chuckle at his attempt, this time genuine. 

"Heh. I uh... I really 'preciate it, kid. Thanks." The two exchanged smiles and continued staring at the rain in a comfortable silence. The occasional bird, the rhythmic splat of nearby toads hopping about, everything seemed to enjoy the rain. His uncle occasionally let out a sniffle often followed by a mutter of an apology to which confused Dipper.

I _can't break. Not in front of Dipper, of all kids. I've gotta stay strong for him. For Stanford. Like a man. No tears._ They only make him go downhill and he can't do that to the people around him. _It's not fair for them._

"Why apologize? You're sad or upset about something, you should be allowed to cry a little. Heck, even I cry. A lot. B-but that's not important right now." _Whoever made this child cry was never going to hear the end of it._ Stan thought. But his words loosened him a little. A small crack in the dam of tears. 

"Force of habit, I 'spose. My old man told us it made us weak but it doesn't matter cause w- I got into boxing anyways." _Almost let that one slip. Great job, Stan._

"You went into boxing? That's so cool!" Dipper was quite surprised at this news but now hearing it, he'd seem like the kind to box. 

"Heheh, yep. Believe it or not, I used to get bullied a lot back in the day. Finally, Pa had enough and threw me into boxing lessons to learn how to stick up for myself." _And Ford._ He was quite surprised at Dipper's enthusiasm at his old hobby. "Hey, maybe I could teach you some stuff one day, if you're up for it." 

"Hell yeah! I mean, uh, errm-" Stan barked a laugh at his nephew's accidental cuss and slapped him on the back. Dipper seemed embarrassed beyond belief, chuckling nervously but then joining his uncle's hearty laughter. 

It eventually died down and the two sat in a comfortable silence once again. "But seriously, that would be pretty great if you taught me." Dipper said breaking the silence. 

"Sure thing, kid."

"Wanna come inside? There's a Pitt Cola waiting inside for you." Dipper offered. 

"Eh, I'll say outside. Maybe take your advice and y'know, let the dam flow a little bit, heheh." He said. He didn't dare look at his nephew. The dam had already broken. 

"Oh, sure. Still want that Pitt Cola?" 

_Sniffle_ "heh, you know I do." And Dipper went back inside. He held his breath until he heard the door click shut, and out released Niagara falls. He muffled his sobs into the crook of his elbow but finally let the hot tears flow freely down to his chin, spilling all of his regrets into his sleeve. How long had he held it in for? I don't remember needing to cry this badly. Even then he still sobbed hard. His sleeve felt soaked from snot and tears and rain. He didn't hear the door creak back open as Dipper returned but instead felt a blanket drape over his shoulders and a cold Pitt Cola next to his leg. 

It was weird seeing his uncle cry so hard- or at all, for that matter. He seemed so sad and full of regret and so hurt, it made his heart sink a little. Maybe he needs this time for himself. Dipper thought, turning to head back inside.

"Wait," his gaze still fixed the ground. Dipper turned around, surprised by Stan's request. "do you think you could just sit here, if you're not busy?" His voice cracked. Dipper nodded and sat beside him, giving him a(n awkward) much needed side hug and that was more than enough for him to burst out in tears again. 

The two stayed like that for a while, letting Stan sob. The door creaked open again this time a bit louder and instead Mabel popped through the door. "Did somebody say hug train?" Today she was wearing a train sweater with a little heart coming out of the chimney. It was too adorable. "Toot toooot!" And Mabel joined in on the hug, rubbing small circles in her Grunkle's back, like how she did with Dipper whenever he had his panic attacks. "It's ok, Grunkle Stan. We're here." It was hard to hold back, but what was the point anyway. More tears spilled out of him, this time in-between chuckles. _What did I do to deserve the greatest niece and nephew in the world?_

"I'm also here, if that's ok Mr. Pines." Soos said, poking his head out from behind the gift shop door. Between more sniffles he motioned Soos to come over and join the hug pile. 

"Alright, get in here." And so he did, giving all three of them a back-breaking hug 

"Soos...!" 

"Can't... Breathe..." Mabel peeped. 

"Oh, haha. Sorry, dudes. Got a little carried away." And he let go, leaving them to breathe. 

Stan's Pitt cola wasn't nearly as cold anymore, but still refreshing none the less. Mabel had grabbed him tissues, more blankets, an insane amount of pillows (where did she even get them from?) And of course, Waddles for emotional support hugs. 

Stan was silent for a while, listening to Soos and Mabel's chatter in the background. 

"Hey, Dipper," 

"Yeah?"

"Wanna learn how to throw a left hook?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love writing some angst am I right?   
> This is one of my first fanfics so please feel free to tell me how I did!


End file.
